A Friend to Trust
by WelshCanuck
Summary: When you first become a witch the first rule you learn is: Dont Trust ANYONE! But they do... and in the end it could lead to all thier deaths at the hands of someones they love.. Ok Summary's are not my strong point .. never where..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed characters are the property of Constance Burge and Aaron Spelling. I just borrow them for yours, and my, enjoyment.**

**A Friend to Trust**

**Intro:**

Everything has it place; And everything has its moment. Just like people do. But what happens when something is missed placed or a moment is lost. When someone is out for their own goal, their own agenda, their own success. What if they upset the balance of things that were destined to be? Or was their agenda what was destined to be?

One day you wake up and find that you and your sisters are the most powerful witches in the world. The first thing you learn: Don't trust anyone. But you did. You all did.

Now one of them could face the end, as their moment comes to an end. As evil rears its ugly head and stabs them all in the back.

Pt 1

"Piper are you coming or what?" Phoebe hollered up the stairs.

"I'm coming already. Would you hold your britches? Jeez." Piper answered as she moved quickly down the stairs of the Victorian Manor they shared.

Piper was the middle, the level headed of the three sisters, with Phoebe been the free spirited youngest. They were running late in meeting their oldest sister Prue, downtown. She had a few things to finish before she had an interview, before they went to dinner and a movie.

The three of them had grown up in the Manor, raised by their grandmother after their mother's death, when they were all just small children. which they discovered later was by a demon. They were witches. And powerful ones. They were the Charmed Ones. The prophesized most powerful forces of good to ever arrive on earth. But they also were three sisters. Who had commitments to each other ever day.

"Ok here we go." Piper said as she grabbed her coat from Phoebe as they both rushed out the door.

Phoebe jumped in the jeep and saw Dan walking up the driveway with Jenny. She gave them both a wave. She had remained friends with the neighbours next door, but it was harder for Piper, who saw Dan and also gave him a wave. Though hers was weaker. She had broken up with him to give her relationship with Leo another try. She had always known it was Leo that she truly felt her heart belonged to.

"Did you call Prue?" Piper asked as she closed the door to the jeep and started to back down the driveway.

"I called. She is waiting for us at Don Mee's."

"Who picked Chinese this time anyway. Didn't we do that last week?"

"Ask Prue. It was her pick." Phoebe said buckling her seat belt.

"Actually I think it was Jacks pick." Piper said as they laughed at Prue's on again off again relationship with Jack Sheridan from Bucklands.

Phoebe looked over at Pipers laughing and soon joined in. "Well who let Jack pick anyway?" she laughed some more as they stopped at the intersection.

Piper stopped the jeep, "Prue."

"My point exactly. She let him pick, so it's technically her pick." Phoebe pointed out.

* * *

Prue ran up the last few steps into the main foyer of Bucklands. Like her sisters, she too was running late.

"Prue."

"Jack hi. Sorry."

"It's ok. If I know your sisters they are late as well."

"They are. Phoebe just called. They should meet us there is about fifteen minutes." She said as he leaned in and kissed him.

"You know this was easier when you still worked here."

"What?"

"Well we would just leave together. Now I have to wait for you or you have to wait for me."

Prue leaned over and kissed him again, "Yeah. But isn't waiting half the fun?" she looked up at him seductively before she turned back to the main doors leaving him standing there dumbfounded watching her as she left.

* * *

"Where is she?" Phoebe asked for the tenth time

"Phoebe would you relax. She is running late, just like we were." Piper explained though wondering herself where their sister was.

"Ok late is one thing. But it's been an hour. There is no way we are going to make it to the movie now." Phoebe whined.

"Stop being a baby. She'll be here and then you can bitch at her." Piper said as she swatted Phoebe on the arm.

"I will." Phoebe said as she leaned against the car folding her arms. Though still worried about her sister.

It was a trait they had all gotten used to. Being worried for each other. They were before, though usually it was Prue worrying about Piper and Phoebe. But ever since they had become witches they all worried for each other. They never knew when the next demon or warlock would come looking for them, trying to kill them for their powers.

"There she is." Piper said as she waved at Prue down the street.

"About time. I'm starving." Phoebe complained again.

"Hi guys sorry I'm late. Jack had car trouble. He is waiting at the garage with his 'baby'." Prue quoted as she hugged Piper and turned to Phoebe.

"You should have called, we were worried sick. We thought a demon got you or something." Phoebe got after her sister, as she stood before her with her arms crossed across her chest.

Prue looked at Piper and back to Phoebe before reaching out and pulling her almost unwillingly into a bear hug, "Sorry baby. But now you know what I went through all those years."

"Yaddayadda." Phoebe said as she hugged her sister back

"Ok I'm hungry. Let's eat." Prue said wrapping her arm around Phoebes waist and made their way into the restaurant.

"So Prue what is it with you and Jack anyway. I mean you broke up with him when you quit Bucklands?" Phoebe asked as their conversation turned to the oldest Halliwell.

"I don't know. He called the other day and I thought why not. Just because I'm not working there doesn't mean I can't still see him now and then. Its not like we are getting married or anything."

"True. Besides you should give it a chance." Piper agreed

"What like you and Leo? I tell you, I swear, those animals last week did something to you two in the love area. Talk about animal pragmatism." Phoebe laughed as she teased both her sisters about their love lives.

"You know Phoebe one day you are gonna find that one guy that you would do just about anything for, and then the tables will be turned." Prue teased her sister back.

"Yeah well until then. I can tease you two." She said smuggly as she started in the restaurant, leaving her sister laughing at her as they followed after their little sister.

* * *

How long would he wait? How long before he took his opportunity to strike? He knew he could at almost any time. He was so close. Finding his way into their lives without them even suspecting it.

"Soon you will all bow to me, before I kill you and take the 'Power of Three'." He said more to himself, as he watched them through the restaurant window. "But first I have something else in mind for you." He watched before disappearing.

* * *

"Ok so video at home seeing as the movie is bust?" Prue suggested as she got in Pipers Jeep.

"Sounds like a great idea." Phoebe agreed getting in the back.

"Piper can you drop me off at Bucklands? I left my car there." Prue asked as she looked over at her sister

"Can do." Piper said as she made her way through the traffic.

Pulling beside Prues car, Prue got out from the front seat and Phoebe followed from the back

"Where are you going?" Prue turned with suspicion to her sister, as he looked over the roof of Pipers car.

"With you." Phoebe stated as she walked over to the other side of the car.

Prue looked back at Piper who only shrugged her shoulders as Prue closed the door and turned to her own car.

Starting her car Prue didn't even look at Phoebe. "Ok what's up with you?"

"Nothing can't I get a ride home with my big sister?" Phoerbe leaned back into the seat relaxing for the drive home

Prue then turned her head to her youngest sister. "Spill."

"Ok. I was just wondering about you and Jack. I mean are you going to tell him about us?"

"I don't know Phoebe. I trust him and I think it is something that I could trust him with. But I don't want to put him in danger because of me."

Phoebe looked at Prue as she explained and as she pulled away from the curb, navigating the traffic.

"Because of what happened to Andy?" she treaded carefully.

"Yeah. He knew the family secret and look what happened. He was killed trying to protect us."

"Prue. You can't let that stop you from loving. Or letting him on the family secret. I know it is something that I will also one day have to face, but I think if you trust him enough then tell him."

Prue kept her eyes on the road, before suddenly slamming in the brakes. The next either of them knew was only blackness.

* * *

He stood just out of site. There were some parts of his powers that he loved, and what he just did was one of them. The mechanics of the engines that moved humans about were so easily broken. So easily manipulated. He watched as people ran around the three vehicles. The cries of pain and anguish brought him more joy then he thought. Cries a victory he would soon grasp in his hands... the death of the Charmed Ones.

* * *

Piper pulled into the driveway wondering what it was that made Phoebe want to go with Prue. She knew they had grown closer over the past year and a half but it still made her wonder.

Making her way up the stairs she heard the phone ringing the minute she got in the door. "Hello?"

"Piper. Its Dan. Look I hate to do this on the phone but you are going to find out sooner or later."

"Dan what is it?" There was something in his voice that scared her.

"I was driving down Pine and there was this really bad car accident. Piper I'm sorry. It was Prues car I saw."


	2. Chapter 2

Piper ran down the road towards where Dan said he saw the accident. They were four blocks from home. How could they be that close? She felt arms wrap around her as she fought to get to Prues car.

"Piper let them do their job."

It was a voice she knew. A voice she trusted.

"I have to get to them."

"Look they already have Prue out. She is in the ambulance. Why don't you go sit with her?"

"What..what happen?"

"I don't know yet. But as soon as I find out I'll let you know. Come on." Darryl led Piper to the waiting ambulance where she saw Prue lying motionlessl on the stretcher.

"Prue. Hang on sweetie. I'm right her." she spoke softly as she held on to Prues hand.

Piper looked up at one of the paramedics, "Is she gonna be ok?"

"It hard to say right now. We'll know better once we get her to the hospital." She said, "I'm sorry." She added seeing the distress on Pipers face.

--- ----

"Get those jaws over here!" a voice yelled out through the darkness.

The rain had started to fall, lightly at first, but now it was coming down heavier. All it did was prolong the job the fire department had to do in getting the remaining victims from the vehicles.

--- ----

He watched as many did. There was something about accidents that always drew a crowd: The inner darkness of man. But he was not there for that. He had another plan for his vigil by the cars. The pain and hopeful death of one of his victims, he didn't care which one. It would all be part of his own agenda in the end. And in the end the destruction of one would be the destruction of them all.

--- ----

"We got her! Get that back board over here!"

More emergency crews ran around in the rain. As they slid the board into the car, carefully placing it between her and the seat. And then easing them both out slowly.

They quickly moved the backboard to the stretcher and rushed it in to the back of the ambulance. All Piper could do was now hold both her sisters' hands as the back door closed and they took off down the road.

--- ----

She ran beside Prue as they rushed into the ER and then she was beside Phoebe, as they took her the last few steps into the ER as well. She felt the gentle hand on her arm but the words telling her she had to wait only vaguely entered her mind as she watched the doors close before her.

The site of the blood on both her sisters did not ease her worries any at all. They both had the collars around their necks and covered in bandages. They were both covered in so much blood she couldn't tell who it was originally coming from.

"Halliwell?" a voice rang through her thoughts.

"Here. I'm Piper Halliwell. How are my sisters?"

"Lucky. Very lucky. I would like to keep Prue in over night but Phoebe should be free to go home soon."

"Are they ok? And why are you keeping Prue over night?"

"Like I said, they were both very lucky women. Phoebe sustained a few lacerations that we were able to stitch up no problem. Though she did suffer a broken ankle. They are putting her cast on now. I've subscribed a pain killer for her, that you can pick up at the nurses station when you are ready to leave."

"What about Prue?" She felt her heart racing. Why did he want to keep her over night? Was she really ok?"

"I just want to keep her in for observation. She suffered a mild concussion and she took a large piece of glass to her side. We stitched it up but I want to just make sure she doesn't get infected."

"That's why all the blood." Piper said more to herself then the doctor in front of her.

"At the scene. Yes. She lost quite a bit and that is another reason we want to keep her in. We have her on an IV currently to replace what she lost. I'll have a nurse come and get you when we've moved her to her room."

"Thank you." Was all she could whisper back as she sunk back into the couch, relieved that they would both be ok.

--- ----

He ran down the hall, his heart thumping fast. How could this have happened? He raced around the corner and saw her sitting in the chair. "Piper? Are they ok?"

She looked up and met his gaze. "Hi Jack. Yeah Phoebe is coming home and they are keeping Prue overnight for observation."

He sat down beside her and engulfed her small frame in his arms, "She's a fighter. They both are."

"I know."

How long had it been since they came crashing through the doors to the ER? An hour? Less? Time seemed to stand still for her. Nothing seemed to be moving. She looked up and watched as Jack paced the room. She saw Darryl sitting in the chair across from her. She didn't even remember him coming in.

"Miss Halliwell. I can take you up to your sister now if you like?"

Piper stood up and started for the door. "Do you know where my other sister is; Phoebe?"

"They were just setting her cast last time I saw her. I'll bring her up when she is done."

"Thank you.

"Your welcome." She stopped outside the room, "Call if you need anything." The nurse said as she turned back down the hall.

Piper walked in the room and spotted Phoebe lying on the edge of the bed, snugging against up Prue the best she could, with her head resting on Prues shoulder.

"Phoebs."

"Piper." She said as she lifted her head up and welcomed the open arms that came towards her

Piper came up to her and wrapped her arms in a warm loving hug, "you two scared the crap out of me."

"Me too." she said with a smile.

"Stop it. This is serious Phoebe. You two could have been killed." She held her sister tight for a moment more before letting her go.

"I'm sorry Piper." Phoebe agreed, "But look we are both ok. I'm going home and Prue will be home tomorrow."

"And the two of you can fight over the couch as well. Because you are not going anywhere."

"That couch is not big enough for the two of us." Prue put in groggily

Piper looked down and met Prues blue eyes. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." Prue said as she held Pipers gaze.

Prue turned her gaze to Phoebe still lying beside her, "You ok Phoebs?"

"I'm fine. Apparently my head is thicker then yours." She answered with a smile.

"Yeah but your ankle isn't." Piper added as she cast her eyes towards Phoebes broken ankle.

Prue followed Pipers gaze, "Oh, Ouch."

"It's not that bad." Phoebe said trying to be strong. It hurt like hell, and the drugs they had given her for the pain were starting to wear off. She just didn't want to say anything, because she knew that then Piper would take her home. And all she wanted to do then was hang out with Prue a bit longer.

They sat and talked a bit before Prue looked over at Phoebe who was once again resting near her big sister, "Piper why don't you take Phoebe home? I'll see you two in the morning."

"No. I wanna stay wif you." Phoebe complained, as she wrapped her arms around Prue the best she could.

"You're tired, and I have bets that you are as stiff and sore as I am, especially in your ankle. Go home sweetie you can come back tomorrow." she gently brushed her sisters' hair of her face and tucked it in behind he ear.

Phoebe stayed where she was as Piper rested her hand on her sisters back, "Come on honey. Let's get you home. Its been a long enough day as it is." She said as she held Prues eyes in her own gaze.

"Ok. But I don't have to like it." Phoebe whined as she reached up and placed a kiss on Prues cheek. "Wuv you."

"Love you too Phoebs. Now go, and don't give Piper a hard time." She said as she squeezed her sisters' hand.

* * *

Piper helped Phoebe up the steps. The stitches in her right arm were not helping her progress with her crutches any. 

Half way up she heard footsteps behind her.

"You look like you could use a hand."

"I got her. Thanks though Dan."

"Hey its no trouble. We are still neighbours and friends right?" he said, as he lifted Phoebe from her feet and carried her up the last few steps.

Piper opened the door and stepped aside so Dan could carry Phoebe into the Manor.

"Couch?"

"That would be great Dan. Thanks." Phoebe answered knowing that Piper was feeling uncomfortable.

Placing her down he ran his hand over her head, "Take it easy Phoebe."

"I will, and thanks again for the lift." She waved good bye as he turned back to the front door.

"Thanks Dan." Piper said as she stood with the open door.

She watched as he walked down the steps and as he took a look back catching her eye for a brief moment before she closed the door.

* * *

He had watched as the youngest two pulled in the driveway and walked slowly up the steps. He was so close. What had gone wrong? Maybe they were just lucky. But he felt there was more to it than that. Then his thoughts turned to their whitelighter. Had he healed them enough so they survived, but not enough to make it suspicious? No he would have sensed him. 

"I will wait my time witches. All I can do is get closer then I already am and then you will feel my true power."


	3. Chapter 3

He walked down the hall knowing exactly where he was going. If he couldn't kill them both then at least he would get one. Walking in her room he stood there and just watched her sleep. Then he felt the hand on his shoulder.

"She sleeping?"

Turning he met the face that was familiar to him, "Yeah."

"No she isn't. What are you two doing here?" Prue asked as he looked up at her friends

"Just seeing how you are doing."

"I'm fine. Just a bump on the head." She said.

"So what Phoebe head harder then yours?"

She looked up at him, "Yeah. Always was. Now would you two go and let me get some rest so I can go home tomorrow."

Jack leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll be back tomorrow." He whispered as he stood back up and left her alone in the room.

--- ----

How had he come so close only to be foiled by a mere human? Once again his plans foiled by the fools that lived in this world. He would have what he desired. It might take longer then he originally thought, but he would get it. One way or another he would rid the underworld of the ever-lasting thorn in its side in the form of the Warren witch line.

* * *

_She watched as he stood before the cars in the middle of the road. His arm outstretched before them as Prue suddenly hit the brakes. He looked down on them as if they were nothing but bugs to squish under his foot._

_"Now I will rule as I always should have." He said a she raised his hand up above their motionless bodies._

She sat up feeling the perspiration on her body, the clamminess against her skin. She tried to focus into the darkness of her room. Her whole body ached as she sat up longer. She saw the light flicker on in the hallway and it wasn't long after that she felt the arms wrap around her as Piper eased her soft sobs.

Pipers held on to Phoebe, as she felt her slowly relax in her arms. Pulling her legs over the side of the bed she eased herself down to the bed just holding on to Phoebe. She knew the difference between her sister getting a premonition and a nightmare in her sleep. And this was definitely a premonition. "It's ok Phoebe. I got you now. Tell me whenever you are ready sweetie."

Phoebe heard the words Piper spoke but she wasn't really sure what she saw. She hoped that what she thought she saw was not real. That it was a shapeshifter or something. How could someone so close to them do this? Or more to the point. How could a demon get that close to them? How had they missed all the signs?

Piper felt Phoebe drift off to sleep, before she could get an answer to her question as to what Phoebe saw in her vision. So she just held her close and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Prue woke up with a feeling of dread from deep inside. She wasn't sure even what it was. Just something that seem to dwell inside her. She looked up when she saw a familiar face enter her room. "Hey. "

"Hey yourself. Piper called she said something about Phoebe having a rough night. She called me to see if I could pick you up."

"Is she ok?" Prues concern for her sister taking priority over her own health.

"Yeah. Something about a nightmare."

Prue knew somehow that Phoebe didn't have a nightmare. "Give me a minute and I'll be ready." She said as she tossed off the covers. She felt the slight dizzy spell but she waved it off. She had to get home. She had a feeling when she woke up. And now Phoebe was having premonitions. Something was going on. And she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it any.

The ride home was quiet with small talk.

"So you figure out what happen yet?'

"Not really. Al the cars involved seemed to be safe to drive. No mechanical problems." Darryl said.

"I'm telling you Darryl that car swerved straight for us."

Darryl cast her a quick glance. "You don't think. No don't say it. I don't wanna know."

"Darryl you have to know. Because it may be true."

"Look I appreciate that you three shared with me the big bad family secret. But the little I know what is going on, the better."

Prue reached over and placed her hand on Darryl's arm. "I'm sorry Darryl I know you would just rather stay out of this."

"Thanks Prue. I would." He said as they pulled in the driveway.

Piper helped Phoebe down the stairs and got her settled on the couch. "You stay put sister." Piper glared at her as Phoebe settled in to the couch.

"Aren't you going to go pick up Prue?"

"No, I ask Darryl if he could. I didn't want to leave you after last night." Piper said making her way into the kitchen.

_Last night_, Phoebe thought. _What had she really seen?_ Her heart raced as the images played once more in her head.

--- ----

Darryl had helped Prue to the top of the stairs when another car pulled in the driveway, "I heard they let you out. Why didn't you let me bring you home?" Jack asked as he ran up the stairs kissing Prue as he met her and cast a curious glance at Darryl.

"Darryl came first. Besides I knew you were working." She said with a seductive smile.

"Oh. Stop that. You are giving me that look that I can't resist and you my girl, are in no shape for that kind of exercise. Now come on. Lets get you inside and resting." He said scooping her up in his arms.

Prue smiled as Jack carried her inside the manor.

"Move over Phoebe. You have company." Jack stated, as he placed Prue gently on the couch before leaning in for a passionate kiss.

"Ok if you two are gonna do that. Take her upstairs." Phoebe complained as she swatted out at Jack.

Piper laughed as she watched Phoebe with Jack. "Ok Phoebe I think he got the message. She said as he let out a small laugh.

--- ----

He ran up the steps knocking on the door, "Hello."

"In the living room Dan." Phoebe called out though catching her sisters' gaze.

Dan walked into the living room seeing both Prue and Phoebe sitting there. "Hey. How you two doing?"

"Wanna sign my cast?" Phoebe said holding her leg up for Dan to see.

Laughing Dan looked at Phoebe, "Maybe later Phoebe. Are you two sure you're ok?"

"We're fine Dan. Thanks for stopping in and asking though." Prue said as she tried not to laugh at Phoebe.

"Hey its no problem." He stated as he stood up and started for the door. "If you guys need anything make sure you call me ok. It is no trouble for me to run out and grab anything."

"We will thanks again Dan." Prue called after him as Piper saw him to the door.

He stood in disgust as he made small talk with all of them, the witches and the men around them. He was just thankful he did not have to deal with their Whitelighter.

"I have to go as well." Jack repeated, as he stood and gave Prue another kiss before following Dan out side.

"That makes all three if us." Darryl said as he looked down at Prue and Phoebe. "You call if anything comes up." He said as he gave Piper a hug.

"We will, thanks again Darryl. For everything." Piper repeated as she held the door open for both Jack and Darryl. "Thanks again to both of you. For ever thing." She said again as she saw them both walked down the steps, before turning back inside to her sisters.

Closing the door she waited a half more second before she walked in. She wasn't sure what was going on but she knew something was. "Ok. Some one start talking."

Prue looked at Piper and then to Phoebe who was sitting with her eyes closed, as she leaned against the couch. "Phoebs? You ok?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something."

Piper caught a look that Prue was giving her. What was it at had woken their baby sister up and now held her attention so intensely?

"Phoebe tell us what you saw last night?" Piper said as she sat next to her sister. Taking her hand in hers for any comfort she would need.

She didn't even now where to start. How could she even tell them? Could she even tell them the truth? Could she even expect them to believe her?

"Phoebes. You ok?" Prue asked, hoping her sister was not feeling any after effects of their accident.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They waited until she was ready. They had both known over the years that when she got a vision to just leave her until she was ready. There were some that took everything from her. Though they could see the anguish on her face. They both waited.

"Phoebe." Prue pushed gently.

Phoebe looked from Prue and then to Piper. She couldn't say a word. "I. I'm not really sure what I saw." She started. But she felt a pull inside her. A pull that she felt a strong tingle too.

She looked at Piper and then to Prue before resting her head on the armchair of the couch. Suddenly she had no intention of cooperating with her sisters or anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

She felt the wave pass over her like a cold wind. But she couldn't put her finger on it. "I'm not really sure. Everything is still just a blur. I saw the car and then nothing." Phoebe said as she took in Prues gaze, 'Maybe my premonition was more like a flash back."

Prue raised her eyebrows in agreement, "Maybe."

"Well all we can do is wait to see if you get another one." Piper agreed as she got up and left her two sisters in the living room. She had a feeling there was more to Phoebes premonition then her sister was letting on, but she didn't want to push. Right now all her energy was focused on getting her sisters back to health.

Prue looked on as Phoebe rested her head back against the pillows. "Phoebs. You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Prue stop worrying. Besides you were the one that spent the night in the hospital not me." She said not opening her eyes.

"And you are the one who has a cast one her ankle."

"And you have twelve stitches in your side."

"And you both have pain medicine to take. Now stop bickering at each other and take this." Piper said coming in to the living room in time for her to see the tempers starting to rise.

--- ----

Piper sat in the chair across from her sisters as they both eventually drifted off to sleep. She looked over at the two of them on the couch, Phoebe was now leaning against Prue as. as Prue hald a protective arm around her little sister as they both slept. Her thoughts drifted back to the call from Dan, she had received the night before. Her whole world had spun out of control as she dropped the phone and ran down the street.

Her first thoughts automatically went to demons. But her sisters were still alive, so she thought it was just another accident. But now Phoebe was having premonitions. Ones that she wasn't to keen on sharing all of a sudden. But there was something else. Something that seemed different about her youngest sister.

* * *

He felt it when he was inside. He felt a connection to the evil that was inside him. But he wasn't certain to where it was coming. He knew it wasn't one of the sisters. Maybe it was one of the men in their lives. He had known that the girls had done an evil test. He also knew that some upper level demons could even bleed when they wanted to. And he was one of them.

But which one was it that made him wonder if he had competition in his victory. He had a plan. He didn't need anyone missing up what his destiny was. He would achieve it if he had to kill them all.

He thought some more on what he had felt. There was only one other person who it could have come from. But he knew that was not a possibility. Was it?

He thought deeper and knew what he needed to do. Just to make sure.

* * *

She sat with her eyes closed. She felt everything around her, everything that was going on with the world above her. But she served no one. But she felt a strong pull. One of beckoning. She didn't even open her eyes when she felt his presence.

"You require an answer." She stated before he even had a chance to speak.

"I need to know."

"Who has the evil dwelling inside them that you felt at the witches house?"

He didn't even say another word. He knew she knew all that he thought. But it was unnerving to actually see and hear her before him. So he waited until she answered his unspoken question.

"There is one that has the power within." She stated. All she did was move slightly and cast her hand over an old copper plate.

He knew better then to say anything. He had never sought her guidance before, but he knew many that had. He knew to let her tell her wisdom.

"It is one of them. One has the power of good and evil in her veins. It courses through her blood." She continued. She moved her hand again to see more but she starred down in silence. As if she was trying to see if what she saw was real or not. "There is a strong connection to good and evil within. One that you alone can not defeat if it is fed."

"Who is it?" he needed to know. He knew she was implying it was one of the sisters. But he needed to know whom.

She looked again. "It is fading. I am uncertain." She answered, though she knew whom it was he must face.

He looked down trying to see what she saw but all he saw was old bones. "Tell me who it is old woman." He flared as he took her in his hands.

She glared at him with as much spite as he had in him. "You will find out sooner then you wish." She said with monotone before she was gone from his grasp and vision.

He stood there a moment starring at his empty hands. Cursing what she had not told him. "I will not let them defeat." He cried out to no one.

How long had it been since his last attack? He had been to the Manor on many occasions as he watched their progress. But nothing seemed different. He had seen old hag many times, but still she gave no clue to whom it was that he must be cautious of. The women and their friends all must be watched.

"I will find you." He cursed as he once again left the Manor. They were healing from their ordeal. Prue moved with practice precision through the Manor and Phoebe was now in a walking cast with her ankle.

_'I left it too long.'_ He thought as he walked through the alley. _'I should have struck when they were weaker. But the three were always together. I could never get a clean shot on just one.'_ His anger flared as he stormed towards his car. But as his anger flared he suddenly felt his body slam against the brick wall.

"Leave them alone and I won't kill you now!"

"You want them for yourselves?"

"That is not your concern."

"It effects all of us." He replied with a cool demeanor. "You feel it course through you. You want them dead as much as me." He played his hand.

Their eyes held onto each other, "I never said I wanted them dead."

"But you do. I can feel it coursing through your veins. You want to be free of them. You want to lead your own life." He spoke as he felt the grip on his throat loosen. He ran his hand over his throat when he felt the pressure release and was standing on his own. "I know the evil flows through you. You want to be free of them. I can help you."

"I don't need your help. I never did. This is something I can do myself. And there is nothing you can do to stop me. And you know it. You may be powerful, and you may have been watching us for years but you are no match for them nor me." She said with a sly smile

He watched as she turned and walked away from him. He was tempted to throw an energy ball towards her. But he thought twice about it.

"Good call my friend." She said before she rounded the alley, knowing what he was thinking.

Stopping and leaning against the brick wall she felt the energy surge through her. It was like nothing she had ever felt. But as she leaned there she felt more comfortable with what she was feeling. Pulling back from the wall ,Piper Halliwell, felt a surge of new life.


	5. Chapter 5

He stood in the alley not really certain with what he had seen. Was it Piper that had just held him against a wall telling him to stay away from her sisters? Was she the one he was warned about?

He sat at his desk wondering what his next move should be. He knew now who to be cautious of. Though somehow that alone surprised him. But he knew she was serious in her threat. And he would just change his plan slightly. In the end he would achieve the same result. She was one witch turning to the side of evil he would still be more powerful then she. But even that was not a certainty. She was one of the Charmed Ones. That could be her security to power. Ultimate power. And with that he would still be weary of her actions.

* * *

She sat on the couch thinking of what she had done. What she could do. No one would even regard her as a threat. Even him. She couldn't believe that after the short time they had known each other that he was a demon all this time. Who would have thought he was a hidden source of evil right under their noses.

They had all trusted him. Each and every one of them. He was one of the good guys. The one you could count on. But she knew in the end, he would get what he deserved. Be it through the three of them, or just her. But he would meet his end, and it would not be pleasant.

--- ----

Prue sat up on her bed feeling her heart tighten. She wasn't really sure what she should be feeling or why. But she confused. She knew it had to be a messed up dream, for it was Phoebe with the power of site not her. But she remembered every detail as if she was standing there. She looked up when she heard the door to her room open slowly revealing her youngest sister. She looked awful to say the least. "Phoebs, sweetie you ok. You look like you didn't sleep a wink." Prue asked as Phoebe made her way to the bed slowly. Sitting down she curled up against Prue.

_'How can I tell her what I saw? What I felt?_' she thought to herself. All she did was curl tighter against Prue.

Somehow Prue knew why her sister had not slept, "you saw her didn't you Phoebs?" It was a risk asking Phoebe what she had seen in her dream, but she knew what she saw was real. She just couldn't bring herself to believe it.

Phoebe looked up at Prue and met her gaze. "You. How did you?"

"It was more like a dream. But I remember everything that I saw. But I didn't see who she was talking to."

"Neither did I." Phoebe said as she sat up and leaned against Prue. "Prue?"

"Yeah."

"You don't believe it do you. I mean would Piper really turn to the side of evil?"

Prue didn't know what she should say; "I'm not sure honey. But I think we should just be weary. I mean what if this is a demon plot. To separate us?"

"Yeah." Phoebe agreed. "Prue. How was it that you saw what I did anyway?" she asked not really sure what happened. But she had her own idea.

Prue placed her arm over Phoebes shoulder and just held her close. She wasn't really sure what was happening. First she had a dream that saw everything through the eyes of a demon and that Piper was evil. And now her youngest sister wanted to know how she had seen what she did. And that even she wasn't sure of. But there was only one explanation.

"I don't know honey. The only thing I can think of is that your powers are growing. Maybe you can project them to other people." Prue tried to explain the best she could.

Phoebe listened to what Prue was saying. Had her power really grown that much? Could she project her visions out to her sisters? "You think that is possible?"

"Why not? Anything else we have seen or learned has been. Why not your power projecting to Piper and myself." Prue tried to reason. It was the only thing she could think of.

Phoebe leaned in against Prue relishing on any strength she could get from her sister. She was trying to process what Prue had said. "Prue. If you saw what I did, and you think that my visions are been projected to you. Does that mean that they are being projected to Piper?" She asked innocently. Praying that her sisters' answer would be one she wanted to know.

Prue thought a minute. She didn't want to scare her sister but she had also thought the same thoughts and more. _What if Piper had seen Phoebes premonition? Would she know that they knew through magic? _"I don't know Phoebs. I really don't know. But I think we need to be extra careful when around her."

Phoebe relaxed against her sister realizing in what she had heard and knew. Somehow Piper was evil and they needed to stop her.

* * *

Piper made her way up the stairs and made her way to Phoebes room. Not finding her there she knew where she was. "Hey you two. Feeling better?"

Prue looked over at Piper in her doorway, "Yeah. Much. Thanks Piper."

"Hey no problem. So you two wanna do something. Or you just want to rest on the couch?"

Both Prue and Phoebe looked at each other, "I just want to stay here. My ankle has been pretty sore lately." Phoebe said, as she didn't move from Prue shoulder.

"Ok. Just let me know if you need anything." Piper answered back as she ran her hand over Phoebes cheek before getting up and placing a kiss on Prue forehead and leaving the room.

They sat there together, neither one making a sound as Piper left the room. Neither sister wanting to see where her sister was going.

* * *

He knew he needed one thing to set everything in motion. He knew that Litvack had tried and failed. He knew that he was running out of time and he knew that she meant what she said. Making his way through the caverns he waited till he could see her again.

"It is not what you see."

"Don't be cryptic with me."

"You are wanting answer that not even he can give you. You saw what I see."

He thought a moment before he stepped to her. "This can not be."

"What I saw was foretold. One will betray the other two."

"But it can not be her,"

"What I saw is the truth. There is no other. What you saw was true." She told him as she held her eyes closed.

He held her stare though she wasn't even looking at him. There was something about her that sent shivers through even him, the strongest of demons.

"Go from here. All will be told as it is meant to be." She said finally.

He cast a glance one last time before he shimmered out. He scanned his gaze around him before reacting. He needed a plan before confronting her.

She had watched his ever move. And she knew everything was as it should be. Appearing in the parking garage, leaning against his car she waited. She knew it would not be long. And her hope was answered as he appeared on the other side of the car.

"What took you so long?"

He walked deliberately towards his car. "I had something to take care of."

"With her? She can't help you. Even she doesn't know what is going on. This is between me and you."

He looked across his car to her. Not really wanting to believe what he was seeing.

"You can't win Darryl. We are stronger." Prue said as she starred down at him as their eyes met across the distance. An evil from her that even he could not miss.


	6. Chapter 6

Darryl paced his dark chamber. The only light coming from the two torches on the wall. Casting a faint yet dark glow on the walls.

He was trying to place everything in his mind. He had seen Piper. He held her gaze in his eyes. There was nothing their but her own agenda. He knew it was her. Everything about her screamed at him Piper. Yet in the parking lot he was with Prue. Had she been wrong? Was it really two betraying the other? Did they see her as the weak link? Or was it her powers. Kill her before she knew what was going on. Before she could see what they had become.

He smiled as he thought one thing. If they killed her there would no longer be the power of three no matter what. They would take care of themselves for him. All he would have to do is kill the one that was left. All he had to do was wait.

But he would still play the game. Play the role of the friend they had. He could at least then see what they were up too. Phoebe might get suspicious if suddenly he was no longer a part of their lives. If he saw them alone he would explain that to them. And if they didn't like it, then they would have to vanquish him. Yet he knew they alone could not. It would take at least two of them. And if what he had seen he was certain that would not happen. He had a feeling that even if they had turned or always were that Prue and Piper would not work together. He was safe from them and he would achieve his goal

* * *

"Augh. I hate this thing." Phoebe whined as she moved her ankle back and forth on the couch.

"Its coming off in a few days Phoebs. Just deal with it." Piper laughed as Phoebe then tried to scratch her lower leg.

"I need a longer ruler."

"Can't help you there sis." Piper answered though still laughing at her sisters' actions. Though reaching around and hugging her from behind

"Augh."

--- ----

Prue ran up the steps and into the Manor. Ever since she and Phoebe had shared her dream or vision, they had made a small pact not to let the other alone with Piper for more then they absolutely had to. She was now more then an hour later then she had said she would be home. As she walked in the living room all she saw was Piper behind Phoebe and Phoebe crying out. "Piper! What the hell?"

"Oh relax Prue she is just whining about her itchy ankle. So I'm giving her the only help I can."

"By strangling her?"

"Yeah I didn't want you two fighting anymore so I thought I'd just kill her and save myself anymore drama." Piper said with a serious look on her face. "I was hugging her. Geez what's up with you lately? You being awfully skittish."

Prue sat down across from Phoebe and lifted her ankle on to her lap, "Nothing. I think I'm just tired. That's all."

Piper went behind Prue and hugged her as she had been Phoebe, "You working to hard sis. Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm ok. Thanks though." Prue looked over at Phoebe who was once again trying to use the ruler to scratch her ankle. "You ok honey?"

"No I itch."

Prue laughed, "I didn't mean that. I meant you and Piper." She added quietly.

"Yeah. Nothing unusual to report."

"Ok you know we have to figure out what is going on with her. I mean maybe this is something that we can fix."

"Maybe."

Prue took in Phoebes face. There was something bothering her little sister. "What?"

Phoebe looked up and met Prue's gaze. "What if we can't save her? What if she really has somehow turned evil? We'll have to vanquish her."

Prue held Phoebes gaze, "I thought of that already. But until I'm sure, I'm not vanquishing my sister."

--- ----

Piper stood in the entranceway between the kitchen and the living room. She watched as Prue reached over to give Phoebe a hug.

What was it that had made her sister turn to the other team. She had shared her dream with Phoebe. And Phoebe was somewhat shocked. But more so because she had had the same dream.

Like with Prue, all Phoebe could figure was that her power was growing and her sisters were now able to see what she saw on some level. But what she had not shared with Piper was what she and Prue had seen. She knew she was on her own. Two against one. _Nice odds_. She had thought to herself.

* * *

Leo orbed into the Manor and felt it right away. A chill that was not normally in the Halliwell Manor. A chill that you would find in the presence of evil. What he didn't know was why and who.

Making his way to the living room he wrapped his arms around Piper kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey you. When you get back?" Piper asked as he turned to met his lips.

"Just now. Everything ok around here?" he asked though not really sure what the response would be. He felt it in the Manor. _Maybe this is why they sent me back early_, he thought to himself

Piper wasn't sure how to even begin explaining to him what was going on. Should she just come out with it?

"Piper? You ok?"

"I'm not sure. Is it possible for Phoebes powers to grow? I mean REALLY grow?"

"All your powers will grow eventually. Why?"

Piper paced back to the counter and faced him, her hands resting on the island counter top. "Phoebe had a premonition of Prue. And I saw it."

"What do you mean you saw it?"

"Like I said I saw it. I started to tell her about a dream I had. I was laughing thinking that was all it was. But then she said she had a premonition of the same thing."

Leo looked at Piper and took in everything she was saying. "So she is projecting her visions to you?"

"I guess. Is that possible?"

"I don't know. Could be. I mean you three are powerful. Maybe your powers will take on something different. Want me to ask?"

"Yeah. And Leo. We both saw Prue with Darryl."

"And that is bad how?" he looked at her confused.

"Oh Darryl is evil. Defiantly evil and it would seem that our big sister wants us killed."

"Wha..what?"

"Oh yeah. Big guy works for the police. He's a demon."

"Wow. And all this time."

"We trusted him and befriended him. Yeah I know. Look we have to protect Phoebe. She doesn't have an active power and if Prue thinks she knows. She might just try and kill her sooner rather then later."

"Ok maybe what's going on with Prue is magical. I mean the other side does have ways of turning a witch. Maybe that is all that is going on." He stated. Before thinking some more, "You don't think Prue would do you?"

"I hope not I don't want to have to vanquish my own sister."

Prue made her way to the kitchen in search of a drink.

"But if I have to vanquish her. I will." Piper continued

Prue stopped in her motion as she heard Piper. Though she now stepped and made her way back to Phoebe. "Phoebe come on." She said hurriedly.

"What? Ow. Prue where are we going?"

"Out of here. I just over heard Piper and Leo plotting to vanquish me or you."

"Leo? When did he get here."

"Don't know, don't care."

"Ok hang on. If they are, we will need the book. So we can hide ourselves from his radar." Phoebe said starting back for the stairs.

Prue looked back towards the kitchen, "Ok go get in the car. I'll be right back." She said as she ran up the first set of stairs and started up the last set towards the attic.

Grabbing their family heirloom she rushed back down the stairs. Grabbing a coat on the way out.

Piper walked out of the kitchen as soon as Leo had left. But the only thing she saw was Prue running out of the Manor with the BOS. "Prue!? Prue!" she yelled after her but her sister was gone. Rushing to the door she called after her again as she watched Prue pull out of the driveway with the BOS and Phoebe.

--- ----

She felt her own adrenaline racing. She had what she wanted. Now the game would truly begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Prue rounded the next corner and pulled into the parking lot.

"Nice place to hide Sis." Phoebe said as she looked out at the run down old building.

"Sorry it was the only place I could think of. I found it a few days ago. I was thinking of taking some candid shoots to add to my portfolio."

Phoebe looked up at the building the holes in the glass windows, the bluish brown siding. "Well if you are looking for the '_rundown into the ground old San Francisco'_ look. I think you found it." She said not taking her eyes off the building.

Prue looked up at the building and had to laugh, "Yeah I guess I did. Come on. Lets go inside before Leo tracks us." She said grabbing the BOS from the back seat.

Prue flipped each page as Phoebe sat on an old wooden box with her ankle raised. She felt the throbbing inside but she wasn't to worried.

"Ok this is so not going well. Why is it we never index this thing before?"

"Never had to face the possibility that our sister would become evil and her whitelighter boyfriend would help her."

"Yeah ok. Smart ass." Prue shot back as she turned another page. "Ok there has to be something in here."

Suddenly the pages started to flip on their own.

"You know I hate it when it does that." Phoebe said from her spot on the crate.

"You and me both." Prue agreed as the pages started to slow and stop. Prue looked over the page and read quietly. "Ok this doesn't help us. This is about some demon. Not how to block Leo's ability to locate us."

Phoebe looked up, "Demon? What demon? Since when was there a demon involved in this?" Phoebe perked up.

Prue scanned down the page. "Since the demon we are fighting has control of our sister."

"What?"

"It says here that a demon named Lyrad has the ability to get a witch to find her hidden darkness."

"Meaning?"

"I have no idea. But maybe in his presence a witches inner darkness or evil can come to the surface."

"Ok so what, Piper has an evil side? Some how I'm not buying into that." Phoebe argued.

"That's what it says." Prue read down, "Look all we can do is wait for Darryl to get here and fill him in. Maybe he can help in some way."

"Ok Prue last time I checked Darryl wasn't big on the magic stuff. You tell him Piper is possessed. Not gonna be pretty."

"I had to call him. He can help us keep an eye on Piper."

Phoebe didn't say a word.

* * *

"LEO! get your Whitelighter ass down her now!"

Leo orbed into the living room to find Piper frantically pacing. "Where are they?"

"Let me check." He said as she closed his eyes searching out his charges.

"Well!"

Leo opened his eyes and took her hand pulling her close to him. She soon felt the magical orbs engulf her.

* * *

Darryl turned his car around the last bend before puling into the place beside Prues car. He was still trying to process why she had called him. But he prepared himself for a trap.

Getting out of his car he looked up to the building before him. Typical demon style, a run down old warehouse or factory. Closing his door her made his way to the building.

"Darryl is here." Prue said as she watched him walk up the pathway.

Darryl took a deep breath before entering the building. "Prue? Phoebe?"

"In here Darryl" Prue called back.

Darryl followed the sound of her voice though still wondering why she had called him, that was until he saw Phoebe sitting on the crate. "You calling a truce?" he asked as he stepped closer to Prue.

Prue looked at him before she casting a quick glance to the book. "What ever Darryl." She answered. "Look we need you to keep an eye on Piper for us."

"Oh. Really. You can't handle her yourself?" he pried

"Right now. No. I have to watch out for Phoebe." Prue answered though wondering what he was talking about.

"Right. Watch out for Phoebe. Broken ankle and all."

"Hey the cast is coming off sooner then you think pal." Phoebe shot out at him

He held her gaze almost feeling sorry for her. She had no idea what was going on. Both her sisters were looking at the wrong end of the game. They had crossed over to the other side. Shifting the powers in the favour of evil.

--- ----

Piper felt the slight disorientation she always got when she orbed with Leo. But this time she quickly recovered; she had to. All she thought about was saving Phoebe.

"In there." Leo said as she started for the old building.

Piper was about to protest but instead found herself following his lead.

Rushing through the door they both quickly saw Prue standing near the book and Phoebe between her and Darryl.

"Leo."

"I know Piper."

"What the hell are you two doing?" Piper yelled out as she made her way towards her sisters

"Piper?" Phoebe looked past Darryl to her middle sister.

"You ok honey?"

"I'm fine. But you and Leo."

"Are here to help you." Darryl just stepped back from Phoebe. "And the same goes for you Prue."

"What?" they both looked at her.

"You heard me."

Prue held Piper gaze and Darryl just took one step closer to Phoebe, "What are you going to do Piper? We both know you don't have the strength to take me out."

"I can try.""

Prue took a step towards her and Phoebe before Piper stepped up to face her.

"Get away from her Prue." Piper said, with more venom then she even thought she had inside her.

"Piper I think it is you that needs to back off." Prue shot back

"Oh like that is going to happen. What you and Darryl come here to kill Phoebe in hopes of luring me here?"

"Actually I thought that was more your idea. Now that you followed us here." But it was then that Prue turned and looked at Darryl, "You in with her too?" she asked in disbelief

Darryl looked at both sisters, "Like either of you think you can fool me. All I want is the three of you dead. I don't care how it happens. If you kill each other first that is your business." He said as he stepped a half step back from them all. Leaving Prue and Piper to glare at each other and Phoebe sitting off to the side.

Prue stepped again towards Phoebe and Piper as Piper did the same.

"I can do this all day Piper. All we want to do is help you."

"Help me. And I was gonna say the same to you. Why can't you just admit it?"

"Admit that that my sister has gone to the other side." Prue shot back

Phoebe watched as both her sisters held their hands out to the other.

_"Sister witch you should be._

_Turned to evil not to be._

_Vanquish thy is what I must do_

_Forever evil I undue."_

Sparks encircled both of their hands as energy shot out from the two of them and shot out to the other, before it engulfed them each in its own energy.

Phoebe, Darryl and Leo turned away as the bright light grew larger and soon disappeared. Leaving no trace of either Prue or Piper.

Leo stood starring at the place his one true love had stood. Before even taking a step forward. "What? How can they both?"

Darryl didn't even move at first as he focused on what he had seen. They had vanquished each other. Now all he needed was to get at Phoebe. But to his surprise she stood and cast a glance at him

"Darryl?"

"Phoebe I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

Phoebe turned and took one last look at the ashes on the floor before looking back at him. He had moved closer to her and now stood an arms length away.

Phoebe looked back up at him and locked eyes, "So. I guess its just you and me now." She said as Darryl watched her eyes glow red.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo watched on as Phoebe confronted Darryl. The feeling he had in the Manor had intensified more then he thought possible. "Phoebe?" he whispered more to himself then anything.

Darryl looked across at her, "It was you."

"My aren't we the intelligent demon." She sneered back at him.

Leo looked back from Darryl to Phoebe. Even he was confused. The elders had told him there was evil in the Manor but even they could not pin point what or who it was. "Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked at Leo with near disgust, "Don't look so surprised Leo. You all knew I had it in me. I was born in the Manor. I was the one the most susceptible to evil. That whole nexus thing."

"Phoebe this isn't you. You can fight this." Leo said

"Oh Leo. Give it up. Stop trying to be the saviour of us all. Prue and Piper just vanquished each other. There is no more Charmed Ones. The gig is over." She said as she looked back to Darryl. "Now what am I going to do with you Lyrad?"

Darryl looked at her somewhat surprised.

"Don't be so surprised. I've known all along who you were. It was you that brought me to the surface. The one to make me feel who I truly was."

"No."

"What you don't know your own power? You can make a witch feel her dark side. To reach down and get in touch with that that is evil inside her. Everyone knew I had it. I was born in the Manor. That was why the Woogyman took advantage. He knew that my magic could go any way, good or evil. That is what your power did for me. It made me see the evil. And in turn it increased my powers," she explained. "I saw it in the Book after the accident. At first I thought it was Dan or Jack. But then I realized it was you. I saw you standing there off to the side of the road just smiling before everything went black for me. I was so close to telling Prue and Piper after Prue came home and that was when I first felt the twinge inside me."

"Phoebe this isn't right." Leo tried to reason with her again.

"Leo. You are starting to piss me off." she turned her head slightly at her Whitelighter, but her eyes never left Darryl

Phoebe took a closer step to Darryl, "My powers grew and with it I discovered I could project my visions to my sisters. But I could also alter them in my liking. What you saw and they saw was real. But instead of seeing me you saw them. Prue saw Piper and Piper saw Prue. Each thinking the other had turned. And in doing so they vanquished each other for me. I thought that more appropriate don't you? I couldn't vanquish my own sisters. But they could do it for me."

"You can not vanquish me without your sisters." He smiled coyly. "You need at least two of the Charmed Ones to defeat me."

"Hmm maybe. But you forget. I'm stronger now. And in reaching down to my darker side. Well maybe I can." she smiled back at him her eyes turning from red to solid black.

Darryl cast one last glance her way before he felt the burning inside. He reached down and held his stomach with both hands. Feeling the power racing through him.

Before she could feel his power surge through her, she felt herself flying threw the air and hitting the wall behind her.

"We can't. No we won't let you do this Phoebe."

Phoebe tried to shake off the effect hitting the wall had on her but as she shock her head clear she was still uncertain. Prue and Piper stood side by side as they held each other's hands while their free hand was reaching out to her. "This can't be." She looked at them both stunned. "You're dead."

"It is Phoebe. We both knew what you did and we took the necessary measures to stop you. And now it is time to set everything as it should be." Piper said as she took a step forward.

Darryl watched in stunned silence. He would still get what he wanted, he would not fail. He ran towards Phoebe just as Prue and Piper started a spell they had.

_"A friend you were_

_A friend we trusted_

_Evil you brought_

_That we return_

_Charmed Two we stand beside_

_Vanquish you to your demise."_

Phoebe staggered against the wall as her sisters recited a spell. She felt it burn inside her as she grabbed hold of teh side of a crate in the dim room. She screamed out as it ripped inside her.

They repeated it over and over as Darryl stumbled trying to reach Phoebe. He felt the power behind each word they said it and he knew all was lost. He looked over knowing Phoebe was feeling the same pain as he was. Hearing her cry and seeing her blood was all he needed to know that he had succeeded, before feeling the magic around him surrounding him in a dark light of fire before nothing.

Prue took Piper's hand as they rushed towards Phoebe. "Phoebe. Come on sweetie fight it." Prue said as she held her sister in her arms.

Phoebe looked up and held Prues gaze. "I love you." Was all she said as the trickle of blood ran down from her mouth.

"You hang on Phoebe. We know you are still there. But you need to hang on honey." Piper said as she ran her hand over Phoebes head. "I love you." She said as she placed a kiss on Phoebes head before she watched her sister close her eyes and go limp in Prue's arms.


	9. The End

Pain was all she felt. Everything around her was dark and she twinged with every movement. She opened her eyes and blinked back a few times clearing the haze. Still darkness. _What happen?_ Was the only thing that went through her mind. She felt a gentle hand on her arm. And even that simple touch sent shivers through her. Then the face before her became clearer.

"Just lay still honey."

"What?"

"It's a long story, one that you will hear soon enough. But for now just rest."

She closed her eyes as sleep took her once again.

Prue sat beside Phoebe. They had managed to get her home and Leo had placed her on her bed. But as of yet there was no sign of their sister coming back to them. Her pulse was weak. Leo had tried to heal her but for whatever reason it had not worked. So now Prue and Piper kept a vigil beside her.

"Any change?" Piper asked hopeful, as she set a tray with some food on it on the bedside table.

"No. We can't lose her Piper." Prue said running her hand over the top of Phoebes head.

"We won't. She's to stubborn to die." She said as she took Prues hand in hers. Giving each other any comfort they could.

* * *

She lay not moving, remembering last time the pain she felt, it was still there. She tried to hold in her breath, as it hurt to even breathe. But the pain was to much as a alone tear ran down her cheek

"Don't fight it sweetie. Let it go." The voice spoke softly.

"Mum?"

"I'm here baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"It. It hurts so much."

"I know. But soon it will pass."

"Where am I?"

"All will be explained."

Silence as she felt a warm cloth on her head.

"It's time." Another voice came from the darkness. But this one she too recognized as she had with the one before.

"Grams?"

"I'm right here my darling."

"What? What happen?"

"You fought a demon." Patty said as she looked up at her own mother.

"But if I'm with you. Did I.. Oh god. What about Prue and Piper?"

"They are fine my darling. It is you that we are concerned with.

"Mother!" Patty looked at Penny and scolded.

"Did. I can't. I can't leave them." Phoebe fought back her tears as she tried to sit up, but the pain was too much.

Patty placed her arms on her shoulders and guided her back down. "Rest for Now Phoebe. The time is near."

"Time? Time for what? I have to go back to my sisters!"

"You will understand everything soon Phoebe but right now you need to rest." Grams looked down at her. It was a look Phoebe was all too familiar with. One she knew she could not win the argument on.

* * *

Prue closed her eyes and felt the weight fall on he,r as she fought to stay awake. She didn't even know how long she had been sitting there, waiting for her baby sister to come back to her. "I should have seen it sooner."

"Prue stop it. We both should have. Not long after you got home I knew something was going on with her. I just couldn't figure out what it was."

Prue leaned forward and rested her hand on the top of Phoebes head. "Come back to me baby. I need you in my life."

She heard the soft voice. "Prue?"

Prue lifted her head and looked down at Phoebe. "Phoebe?" she looked into the pain expression in Phoebes eyes.

"It hurts."

"Oh sweetie." Prue reached over and wiped her sisters' face with the face cloth. "Where?"

"Everywhere."

"Ok honey. Just rest right now."

Phoebe looked past Prue and caught Pipers eyes to hers. She could see the small tear running down her face. "Love you two."

"We love you to sweetie. Now rest." Prue said taking Phoebes hand in hers

* * *

Prue sat on the couch with her feet tucked under her. Her coffee cup keeping her hands warm against the chill in the air. She looked up when she saw her sister walk in the room. "What are you doing up?" Prue asked as she watched her sister sit down next to her and curl up beside her.

"I was restless up there by myself."

Prue wrapped her arm over her shoulders and drew her close. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just a little tired now and then."

"Well it's only been a week Phoebs."

"I know. I still can't believe everything happened the way it did."

"I still can't believe Darryl was a demon all this time." Prue said, remembering their once dear friend.

"Yeah that part is a little weird."

Piper came in the living room and sat in the chair across from her sisters. "What are you doing down here?" she asked Phoebe

"I was woney up there."

"Oh." Piper said, as she tilted her head slightly.

Phoebe shifted nervously as she leaned against Prue, "Guys. I'm really sorry about what happen."

Prue looked over at Piper who had in turned looked at her before they both turned to Phoebe. "Phoebs it wasn't your fault. It was his."

"I could have killed you."

"No, we figured it out. When Piper had her vision she came to me and told me about Darryl. Though thinking I already knew. But when she did. I figured out that what I saw wasn't real. That was when we looked in the book and we found out about Lyrad."

"And that was when we realized what was happening to you." Prue explained

"So you faked that whole spell thing?"

"Yeah, it was something Leo helped us with. Basically all it did was blind you enough to think we had been vanquished. But all it really did was move us to another room."

Phoebe took in everything they had said and where saying, "Then you came back and vanquished him?"

"Before you could. It was his hold on you that you felt rip at you when we did vanquish him. It was his hold that was ripping away." Prue said

"And that was why Leo couldn't heal you. It left a shadowm for a word, inside you. And it was that that he couldn't heal. So they did. Or more so Mum and Grams did. Using their own magic touch." Piper added

"Their love." Phoebe said quietly. She sat quietly a moment longer. "That's twice now." She said quietly.

"Sorry?" Prue looked at her sister who had her head hung down looking at her hands.

"That I was susceptible to the evil."

Prue took her hand and lifted Phoebs face up to meet her gaze. "Phoebe Halliwell stop that now. You are not evil. You are good. A demon made you do everything that you did this time and last time." Prue ordered as she held her sister eyes in her.

"And besides we will kick your ass every time you even try and turn evil." Piper said with a smile as she came over and sat on the couch next to Phoebe.

* * *

They watched the girls from a far as they entered into a group hg with Phoebe in the middle.

"All is as it should be." Patty said looking on

"The balance is back in place." Penny added smiling at the tickle war that was just getting started.

"Destiny back on track as they are so fond of saying." Patty smiled a she leaned against her mother.

"They'll be alright my dear. You wait. It won't be long before they all fulfil that destiny they are meant for." Penny said placing her arm around her daughter as they turned and walked away. Leaving their loved ones to their own enjoyment and their own love.


End file.
